Heavy
by Gravity96
Summary: Lea has lost her dad ten years ago and now her mom. It is with open arms that her uncle, Charlie Swan, welcomes her in his home. But Lea seems dangerously interested in the new Family of Bella Cullen, her cousin. Ezra, the new member of the Cullen family, is the only one to suspect that innocent Lea might know more than she reveals.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Here she was ten years after, walking through the steps of her enemies. The massive trees covered with green mouse were passing through her eyes so slowing that she felt like she had time to observe every details about them. Charlie surely took the traffic laws way too seriously even for a cop. Ever since he came to pick her at the airport she tried to look as sad as her situation demanded it forgetting that she actually was sad. She had been pretending for so long that sometimes the truth just escaped her. An I mage of her mom in her death bed came back to her and she squeezed her hands to calm herself. Sometimes she questioned herself but always found that no other solution could be acceptable than the one she choose. The feelings of tiredness she felt suddenly disappeared. She was ready for this.

-"How is Bella? ", she asked with a light tone

Charlie look at her and forward.

-"she is okay", he answered uncomfortably

-"I can't wait to see her again", she said

-"oh…I think it's not possible

-"why"

-"…yes she went…mmh to Tahiti with her family"

Tahiti really? She retained a chuckle. Charlie was a terrible liar

-"Tahiti…that's too bad", she said ,"I hope she comes back soon"

-"mmh", he agreed

It was almost night when they arrived and it was getting cold. But it wasn't the cold that made her shiver. In front of the house was standing a silhouette, svelte, tall, flawless. Long hair was cascading around the silhouette face and even if it was getting darker her trained eyes could see the silhouette pale skin. So it was true…her own blood had traded life to be doomed eternally. She could not believe it. With terror Lea got out of the car to greet her cousin.

-Bella, you father told me you were in Tahiti, Lea said while moving toward her

Bella gave a look to her father and looked at Lea again.

-I just came, I couldn't stay there after I heard the news, I am so sorry, said Bella

She pulled her cousin and hugged her. Now Lea knew no doubt could be entertained anymore. So Bella wanted darkness, darkness she shall receive

-I am happy you are here, she responded with a bitter sweet smile.


	2. Chapter 1

She was running, for hours and hours like her life depended on it. Her legs were hurting, her breath was heavy but she just couldn't stop. That's what she did when the pain felt unbearable, she run. It was still dark when she went out of the house and frankly she didn't think she had slept more than three hours. But coming back to Forks and seeing Bella didn't help her sleep. She kept having thoughts and nightmares crossing each other and waking her up.

Running in the forest wasn't as easy as running in a park; she kept tripping on giant's roots and branches. But she finally reached a point where the trees started getting fewer and lighter. Further she discovered that she was standing on the pick of a small hill, besides a river. The river wasn't too large but the water was fast and the current strong enough to give someone a bad time.

Exhausted she fell on her knees and stared at the movement of the water. As always in those terrible moments of pain, death felt like the best idea. She imaged herself letting go, falling in the water, heating a rock and letting the river take her life away. She felt the tears coming and she didn't stop them. Nobody could see her here.

-Mommy, she said, I am so tired, the pain is too much. I don't know if I can do this. I don't know anything anymore. This place it's…

She was sobbing and she couldn't continue. She brought her legs to her chest and start bouncing back and forth. Her cries where getting louder and louder.

-…I want this to stop…please…, she said still crying

When her head hurt bad enough, she decided to go back home before Charlie could notice her absence. She didn't anticipate how bad her headache was and standing up too quickly made things worst. She was dizzy and started to totter. Unfortunately she was too close to the pick and for a second she thought her death wish was going to become true. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact to hit her. The only impact she felt was a force pulling on her back and she felt like she was flying for a moment. When she opened her eyes she was standing on solid ground and somebody was standing there with her. The force in her back became lighter and then disappeared. She blinked to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She tried to get her thoughts clear and get a hold of what just passed. In front of her was standing a tall boy, brown hair with big eyes staring at her as if she was a bomb ready to explode at any moment.

-who are you? Lea asked

-The real question is who are you and what are doing trying to kill yourself? He said

\- I wasn't trying to kill myself, she objected and she suddenly felt really upset that the stranger might have seen her cry like a little baby, and what are YOU doing saving lives against their will?

-I thought you were not trying to kill yourself

-I wasn't but I could have and…and what you did was an invasion of privacy

The boy opened his eyes bigger and then started laughing.

-I don't know how you grew up but my parents taught me than when you see people in danger of death you don't just mind your own business.

Lea stared at him trying to find an intelligent response.

-well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

That was lame.

-I am not sure how to take it, said the stranger, but anyways you are welcome.

He turned around and started walking away leaving a furious Lea behind. She stood a moment watching him disappear in the forest and then started chasing him.

Wait…she said

She got no response. Half an hour later he was still nowhere to be found. She concluded she had lost him and decided to go home. It was later after the anger against him and the shock of her almost dying vanished that it hit her. He was a vampire. The hand that pulled her back to land was so cold that she could feel it through her shirt, and his skin was ivory, his face and body flawless not mentioning the golden-honey eyes. He was a vampire and she didn't even notice. Not until she was at Charlie's taking her clothes off for a shower. At least now she knew why she was naturally angry at him. Forks were more infected than she thought. And it meant more work for her. She sighed and skipped the hot water to open the cold water; she could not afford to be soft anymore. War is coming.


	3. Chapter 2

Chap2:

-There is not much work to do at the station lately, said Charlie, we could go out if you want …see a little of the town. You haven't gone out much since you came,I know it's not as interesting as Sacramento might have been… but Forks used to be your home

Lea would never admit it to herself let alone to someone else but Forks did feel like home. She hated this place as much as she loved it. The memories of her childhood when everything used to be easy crossed her mind every five seconds and made her nauseous. But in the other hand Forks with it forest and plants was the perfect place for her. After only three weeks she felt like images of Sacramento were becoming vaguer.

-sure it sounds great, she answered staring at her cereals, but I am not staying here today, I'm going out with Sue

-oh really?

-yes, she is going to help me look for a job

Sue, Charlie's fiancé or girlfriend, she wasn't too sure where they stood in their relationship, had been very kind to Lea. Lea found in her a very comforting maternal presence. She also liked her for her origins to the Quileute tribe. Tough that likeness vanished a little when she realized how tight their relationship was with the Cullen's. The Quileute didn't intervene when Bella was transformed, and one of them named Jacob seemed to have a love relationship with the so called adopted child of Bella and Edward. How come no one seemed to understand where they stood in the friend /enemy scale in this town? Even Charlie seemed to know more about his daughter condition than she first thought. But the true mystery in all of this was Renesemee. Lea couldn't get a hold of her. The little girl was better protected than the White House. But Lea didn't lose hope.

Sue came on time like always. She had put on her beautiful smile and despite her recent dislike of her Lea couldn't help but melt before her welcoming features.

-hello, are you ready to go? she asked

Her voice was so calming, almost like there was a spell in her words.

-yes, let me just grab my bag

It was a sunny day so the chances to see any of the Cullens that day disappeared. Her disappointment didn't stuck up long, today was her day off of all her concern. The town hadn't change much since the last time she came. And unlike Charlie's belief, Lea had been a lot out since she came. Sneaking on Charlie wasn't very difficult; he wasn't exactly what we could call sharp or attentive.

After a long day of visiting shops and offices, there was no job interesting enough to make Lea apply for it. Between aid cater and receptionist at a dentist cabinet she didn't know which one was worst. But she needed a job nonetheless. She was desperate and exhausted and resulted to go home.

-I guess we should go home

\- you are right, but I need to pass somewhere before, replied Sue with her usual calm

-yeah sure

They stopped at a retailing shop and Sue went out of the car. Lea was too tired to go anywhere so she decided to wait for her there. She was daydreaming by the window when her eyes caught sight of a purple object. When her eyes focused again she saw it was a plant. An Armentus…? She went out of the car fixing the plant. She didn't want to lose sight of it and almost got run over. When she got closer to it she sighed it, it was a simple wild flower. She was about to go back when she saw that she was standing in front an old but particularly singular building. She read the sign that said "Frank's Books". At the right side of the front window was a "Help needed" announcement. She smiled, finally something interesting, she entered an immediately fell in love with it. it was small inside but comfy. The place had a strange aura about it that made you feel like it was…home. There were little curvy places in the corners where sofas where dispose, giving a private and calm place for people to read. The walls where made of nudes stones and there were gigantic chandeliers hanging on the ceiling. It was not a book shop like she thought at first it was library. She roamed among the shelves fascinated by the place when someone approached her.

-May I help you?, asked a man, hi was in his thirties and had an engaging smile.

-yes, I saw the sign outside…for the help

-oh yes, you are interested?

-yes, I would love to apply, she said with her first genuine smile of the day


	4. Chapter 3

Ringing phone

After a month of spying on the Cullens and lurking in the shadows of Forks, Lea wasn't able to find the mysterious vampire who rescued her. She was very upset over it and couldn't sleep peacefully at night because of it. She thought he was one of the Cullen's friends. Here she was with a family bigger and stronger than she had ever had conscious of. It's true that she knew about the miraculous conception of Bella and Eduard. The word had circulated between them when the Volturis had made the trip to meet the prodigy themselves.

People where very anxious. The Volturis rarely got out of their head quarters. Every time they did it was assured to be huge. And huge indeed it was; lea's community was completely shook by the news. It was enough that demons like them existed but that they were able to conceive half breed creatures was too horrible.

When everyone was panicking Lea saw the opening she was looking for for so long. And when her mother passed away it was clear for her. She needed to go. But here she was not so confident anymore. She had studied the Cullens each one of them but what she didn't realize was that the Cullens had many friends. There was always one or two vampires being hosted at their house and she had a feeling the others were never too far.

She needed more time, she knew Aiko would never understand that. Her phone had been ringing all day. This time she decided to answer. She would just be firm and make no concession.

-hello, she said

-finally you answer, responded an annoyed voice

-am good, and you?, she answered sarcastically

\- you weren't answering, I was getting worried, how are things there? how are you?

-well, not so well. It turns out the Cullens have more allies that what we thought

-how many?

-well it's hard to tell, there are always one or two vampires staying with them every week

-We knew that they had back up when the Volturi came because of that Alice girl

-Yes, but the back up where not suppose to stick around, she answered upset, and Alice can't foresee us

-They might have thought that the Volturi would not give up that easily

-Aiko our whole plan was based on the effect of surprise and the numeric advantage, what are we going to do know, she said discouraged

-stick to the plan

-NO, It's too dangerous, she said, I will not lose anyone else's life for this. We need to wait for a better time

-Lea there cannot be a war without loss, you need to let people make their own decision. Everyone supports you here, we are all ready to do what it takes…It's our destiny...our duty

-you don't understand, the wolves are with them, we are outnumbered. We were supposed to outnumber them. There's no point to go on a war we are sure to lose.

-we can talk to the clan of Maetis

-The Maetis?, she said surprised , they have been isolated for half a century, we don't even know who they are anymore

\- I know, all that am trying to make you understand is that the Cullens are not the only one with allies.

-you are right, give me time to think about this

-alright, so have you seen her?

-Who? Renesemee?

-who else

-I have, from far

-…

-She looks human, only she is way too perfect to be, she answered the silent question, she eats human food, she drinks, she breathes, she grows, faster than a human, she would easily pass for a normal human being.

-So will you spare her when the times comes?

Lea already knew what Aiko wanted her to answer. A leader cannot be weak.

-She is a monster just like the rest of them, she is good as dead.


	5. Chapter 4

The speed was so high that almost all he could see was green on both sides of the windows. He loved driving, the faster the better. He smiled at the memory of their last baseball match. He had dethroned Edward of his title of fastest member of the family. With him, said Emmett, the game was growing in excitement.

He looked to the blurry forest on his left with a proud smile. The feeling of contentment and happiness he always had while driving started taking place. Even though he knew it was impossible it made him feel like he was about to fall asleep. He sighed, he missed being human sometimes even though being incredibly fast, strong and immortal was much more cooler he thought with a smile. But being awake, never weak or almost always thirsty made him wish he could back to his old pathetic human life. It was that same feeling that made him take his car one day after he was back to go that place. He missed it, the smell, the decoration, the people, everything. It was the closest he had to a home. Even with the amazing hospitality and generosity of the Cullens he didn't quite fit in yet.

The trees started rarifying as he was reaching town. He passed across the police station and for a second search for Edward. He continued and took left unto Barn's store and finally stopped at his destination. He entered in the library and took a deep breath with contentment. Of course he could have all the books he wanted in Carlisle collection, he could also order them but it would not be the same somehow. Since he moved to Forks, this place procured him peace and what looked like happiness.

-Hey look whose back, said a man behind a counter when he opened the door

Ezra smiled, he and the owner of the library Frank had become good friends and had he drunk anything other than blood he would have invited him for a drink.

-missed me already, he said with a smile

\- I was starting to think you were cheating on me with a younger library, he answered shaking his hand

-Frank you know you are the only library in my life, he said returning the shake

-where have you been?

-I had to go out of town, he said elusive, how is the business going?

-well, pretty great, our little town is expanding and so are my customers, he said joyfully, plus the youth of today seems to have recovered their ability to open a book. I even hired someone to help me. I can't be at the store always.

-you hired someone, he said surprised, I never thought I will see the day

-I know, I know, he responded offended, but the girl knows her stuff, I call her the book whisperer. Two weeks and she already knows where each books is located and the summary of it. It's magic.

\- well, I would like to see that miracle worker, he said

\- I think she is at the back, he answered, Lea!

At the mention of her name Ezra realized he could hear another heartbeat apart from Frank's. Then he heard footsteps and soon she appeared her face froze with shock when she met his eyes.

-you, she said


End file.
